Bloons Tower Defense Battles
is the multiplayer version of Bloons TD 5. The player must have a Ninja Kiwi account in order to play this game. The game was officially released on December 13, 2012 but was available as open beta the previous week. It has a simple Main Menu with four actions available to the player: *Quick Battle: Searches for an opponent to play against. *High Scores: Checks the high scores leaderboard. *Towers & Bloons: **Towers and their final upgrades can be purchased using medallions. **Bloons Decals, essentially decoration for bloons, can also be purchased with medallions. *Store: Brings up the Store, similar to the Premium Store in Bloons TD 5. Gameplay Bloons *The player can send bloons to attack the opponent; each type has a specific price and income change. *Bloons can be Regenerating or Camo. This will incur an additional multiplier on the cost of the bloon. MOAB-Class Bloons are unaffected. Towers *This means towers are unlocked in order of power, not rank. *Upon playing the game for the first time the Dart Monkey, Tack Shooter, Sniper Monkey, Ninja Monkey and the Bomb Tower will be unlocked. All tier 4 upgrades need to be seperately unlocked in the Towers section for a set amount of Medallions. *The next towers, which are unlocked by reaching a battle score of 50, include the Ice Tower, Boomerang Thrower, Glue Gunner and Monkey Buccaneer. *The third tier of towers are unlocked upon reaching 250 battle points. These are the Monkey Ace, Mortar Tower, Spike Factory and Dartling Gun (not yet available for gameplay use). *The final tier of towers, are unlocked by reaching 500 battle points, include the Super Monkey, Monkey Apprentice, Monkey Village and Banana Farm. Other features *Battle Energy is required to do begin a battle; each battle costs 5 Battle Energy. 1 Battle Energy is recovered each 12 min. **Therefore, it takes exactly an hour to recharge enough Battle Energy for one game. *Medallions appear to be much like the Bloons TD Battles version of the Bloons TD 5 Monkey Money used to buy Towers and Bloon Decals in the Shop/Towers & Bloons menu. **The player earns two Medallions for losing, and earns five Medallions for a win. *10 Battle Points are awarded for winning but only 2 Battle Points for losing. Strategies /Strategies}} Trivia *The main menu has the Monkey Ace, Robo-Monkey, Monkey Buccaneer and Ice Tower located on the left side, while the MOAB Mauler, Red Hot 'Rangs, Glue Splatter and Master of Fire are located on the right side. A Cripple Moab, Laser Vision and Ninja Monkey are in the middle. *This makes Bloons TD Battles the game in the Bloons Tower Defense series with the most towers at the main menu screen. *If you Hover you mouse over the Towers in the middle, they do a special animation. The Cripple MOAB fires every second or so, the Super monkey fires a continuous stream of Laser Blasts , & the Ninja monkey turns into a tree stump. *It is possible to make the levels higher into Freeplay Mode. This may include a high Income, gotten by sending bloons at your opponent. This is almost impossible, because of how strong your opponents bloons are. You must reach round 44 to get into here. External Links *http://ninjakiwi.com/Games/Tower-Defense/Play/Bloons-TD-Battles.html Category:Bloons TD Games Category:Bloons TD Battles